


Steps

by DarkWiccan



Series: Piece by Piece [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan
Summary: Waverly and Nicole just want a little alone time.Tumblr Prompt fulfillment for anonymous using the dialogue: "Are you ready"





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these pieces are exceptionally short, I hope you'll forgive the brevity.
> 
> If you'd like a prompt fulfilled, please visit me on Tumblr under @therealdarkwiccan - Cheers! DW

Soft hands ran up the inside of her thighs. Gentle, wet, kisses quickly followed. Waverly felt her chest hitch with anticipation as warm breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh of her core.

 

“Nicole,” she sighed as her fingers threaded into short, auburn, locks; impatiently urging her girlfriend’s face forward.

 

“Patience,” murmured Nicole, giving Waverly’s straining red bud a playful lick. Waverly whined and her hips rolled and shuddered in response. Nicole grinned and chuckled, a deep and throaty sound.

 

They’d been at it for hours. Slowly making love. Touching and exploring each other with fingers and mouths. Learning each other like braille. They were both naked, and covered in light sheen of perspiration that made their skin glow under the golden light of the candles that had yet to snuff themselves out and the warm, orange, beams of the setting sun that filtered in through the gauzy curtains of Waverly’s room.

 

Nicole gazed up at Waverly from where she’d nestled herself. Watched her perfect breasts heave with absolute want and desire. Watched her nipples tighten to what Nicole imagined might be an almost painful degree. As though to prove her hypothesis, Waverly let go of Nicole’s hair and slid her hands up her abdomen to cup and squeeze at her own breasts. Anything to relieve the sensual ache that Nicole had beckoned under her skin.

 

Waverly sighed and whined, and arched her back, and rolled her hips - pushing her pelvis into Nicole’s face. “Please…”

 

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Nicole dipped her chin and opened her mouth, ready to embrace her love in the most intimate of kisses.

 

“Waverly,” the door to the bedroom swung open, “Are you ready?” Wynonna stopped mid-stride and spun to face back into the hall. “Shit!”

 

“Fuck!” barked Nicole, yanking the sheet bunched at her feet up over her own head and half of Waverly’s exposed body.

 

“Shit!” Waverly yelled, grabbing a pillow and holding it over her chest. “Dammit, Wynonna!”

 

“Shit…shit I’m uh… I’m uh…,” Wynonna’s body wasn’t certain what direction to go in. Her brain was sending too many signals. “Uh…”

 

“Get out, Wynonna,” Waverly cried, waving her arm emphatically.

 

“Yep, going!” answered Wynonna, “Totally going!” She started to step into the hall and pull the door behind her, but then paused. “So…uh… I guess it’s safe to say that you’re  **not**  going with me to Shorty’s?”

 

“Seriously??!” her sister practically screeched.

 

“Yep, got it,” Wynonna nodded, finally shutting the door. “I’ll, uh… I’ll have one for you then!” she called back. There was a loud WHAP! as, what Wynonna assumed was, a pillow connected with the door frame. Smirking and unable to help herself, she added, “The squat exercises are working for you, Haught-ass!” Satisfied at the sound of an embarrassed (albiet heavily muffled) groan, Wynonna chuckled to herself and finally headed back down the stairs.

 

In the bedroom, the two women attempted to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Nicole was still hiding under the sheet and Waverly half-wondered if her poor girlfriend was ever going to show her face again.

 

Waverly reached down and rubbed the sheet over Nicole’s back. “You okay, baby?”

 

“Wicmvminwime,” came the unintelligible reply.

 

“What?”

 

Nicole poked her head out from under the covers. “Waves, will you just move in with me?” she re-stated, an unmistakable tone of annoyance and frustration peppering her voice.

 

Waverly’s gaze softened and she caressed Nicole’s face; tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I can’t leave Wynonna,” she said softly. “Plus, the ammolite. It’s safer here than in town.”

 

Nicole nodded and rested her head on Waverly’s thigh.

 

“You could always move in here, though,” Waverly suggested with a hopeful lilt.

 

“I don’t think that would solve this particular problem,” sighed Nicole.

 

“What if I put a lock on the door?”

 

“Are you sure she wouldn’t come through one of the windows?”

 

Waverly’s brow wrinkled, “I’m on the second floor, Nicole.”

 

“She’d find a way,” Nicole muttered, her eyes narrowing to slits.

 

Laughing, Waverly tugged on Nicole’s shoulder, urging her to slide up and onto her body. Once Nicole was settled, her head on her chest, Waverly tried again. “Ok, I’ll put a lock on the windows, and the door and I can even ask Jeremy to install a motion sensor to alert us if she’s coming up the stairs.”

 

Nicole snickered. “In that case then… yes. I’ll move in.”

 

“Yeah?” grinned Waverly, tilting her chin down to look into Nicole’s eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole smiled back. She leaned up and captured Waverly’s lips in a gentle and loving kiss.

 

Waverly clasped either side of Nicole’s face and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth and stroking it along the underside of her teeth.

 

They came apart with a ‘pop’.

 

“We should celebrate,” Waverly said, her voice deep and husky.

 

“I agree,” answered Nicole, arching an eyebrow. “I think we should eat out.”

 

Waverly grinned lasciviously. “Thinking of picking up where you left off?”

 

“Do you think Wynonna’s gone?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” said Waverly.

 

Nicole smirked evilly and started to slither back down between Waverly’s legs. “Ok,” she said, “but if she interrupts us again, I’m throwing her out a window.”

 

“Only f-air,” Waverly gasped as Nicole’s mouth finally made it home. 

 

And she was definitely home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Waverly and Nicole and other characters borrowed from the television show Wynonna Earp are the property of their creators, and their affiliates, NBCUniversal, Syfy, Space and IDW Publishing. The characters may not belong to me, but this story does. Please don’t plagiarize.


End file.
